Filter cigarettes are wrapped with a predetermined number (twenty, for example) in each pack by means of a wrapping machine as disclosed in Patent Document 1, and are thus produced as tobacco packs. The wrapping machine disclosed in Patent Document 1 winds a wrapping material around the outer periphery of a bundle of filter cigarettes coaxially and horizontally arranged and stacked in multiple tiers, and folds both open ends of the wrapping material inwards to close and seal the ends, to thereby wrap the cigarette bundle.